


Silene

by Adrenaleeene



Series: Athenaeum [4]
Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Essays, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Poetry, Short, Short Story, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenaleeene/pseuds/Adrenaleeene
Summary: Written on 10.11.20
Series: Athenaeum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097378
Kudos: 1





	Silene

**Author's Note:**

> [ Disclaimer: Some lines are excerpt from song lyrics written by Andrew Llyod Webber, Andy Black (Biersack), Zayn Malik and Kiss (band). As well as a few excerpt from the written poem PROFANE, by Ashe Vernon (https://littlesouljournal.tumblr.com/post/102463550851/profane-by-ash-vernon). ]

Flashing lights, bodies upon bodies swaying with unbidden rhythm. The man watched with disgusts as he eyed them, searching for nothing in particular. Red light illuminated in neon, draping the palace the colour of crimson as red as the blood pumping through their veins. Red eyes due to the night wasted on drinking, late night the sky's colour.

A body made of temple, glittered with diamonds and draped with golds, made their way towards the man who sat upon the throne with a frown on his face, holding a chalice full of alcohol. Hazy eyes meet, a silent conversation passed, faces drawn closer 'til a single breath separates them. She have come to him in pursuit of her deepest urge.

He drank the darkness she offers with her stars, the way they kissed as if it's the kiss of death. The more they feel, the more they taste, the more they starve. Pledging to never fall for the ritual of pride, killing the art.

Bodies move towards the chamber in a trance like dream, clothes strewn that littered the floor, door's locked, bed made. The moon and stars illuminated the room as two bodies, one bright as the sun, the other mysterious as the moon, stumbled on.

Eclipses in the night, he was lost and found when she kissed him, she felt like heaven with his eyes closed. All the tragedy becomes a symphony as they got lost in their own impulses, mapping the others body as their own, empty promises uttered. Touches made of pleasure, musical echoes fills the room, that even the choir full angels envied and desired.

Earthquakes in the still dark, temptation makes it hard to see. Another moment breaks, the shadow side of him longed for a place to conquer, to defile, to possess, to worship, and, God, she puts him on his knees. The sweetest nectar he ever tasted quenches his thirst, a man on a mission to drink his full.

In her mind she have already succumbed to him, dropping all her defenses, not looking back anymore. She moans gospels around his fingers between her teeth, nothing has ever felt so filthy yet intoxicating.

Their passion may fused and merged, letting him draw her in, past the place where their darkest dreams begin. Feeling the breathless pull of the unwinding hunger, both surrendering to their unyielding urge.

As warmth engulfed them she screamed the hymn of the sonata composed by his undoing, so loud that even Aphrodite, the goddess herself, stirs in her sleep. No damnation, full of unfiltered lust ever tasted so sweet and addictive. An ambrosia so heavenly yet lethal.

He was never a religious man but as he sat there, holding a glass full of golden liquid, the taste of bile burns his throat, as the sun was seeking the horizon. His head bowed praying, hoping, begging that the God named Dionysus was in deep slumber, just like the woman beside him, who's body littered with constellations and who's back represent the remnants of the night before.


End file.
